Pyro Unmasked
by REDscoutNotBLU
Summary: When Pyro's gender is discovered by a noisy scout... This is my first story, so sorry about it being so freakin crappy. Hey guys, feel free to leave some reviews just don't be rude about my mistakes. I am trying to fix them. -BOINK RATED T FOR SEXUAL RELATED THEMES (I think) AND ESPECIALLY FOR SWEARING!
1. Ch 1, 2, 3

Ch.1 it all started

"hmmph" said a person known as Pyro. His red suit was making him sweaty while he was burning the annoying kid who hit him on the head with a baseball bat. Pyro enjoyed to hear him scream bloody murder as he watched him burn to ashes, or whatever they become. To Pyro it looked like a masterpiece made with fire instead of paint. He walked to the RED base smiling under his mask wondering who else would be the victim to the flame. Thoughts of people being eaten by the red flaming thing made Pyro want to burn something. Or even someone.

When he arrived in the respawn point, soldier was there cursing and yelling at the scout. It looked like a fight was going to break out so Pyro sat on the bench waiting patiently for the soldier to whack scout on his head. He swore the boy got too caught up with never dying and realized that he could just do just about anything. But right before the wanted fight started, the spy uncloaked in the middle of them and prevented scout from throwing the first punch. "The fuck spy? Stay out of our fights!" scout yelled. "I HAVE TO AGREE WITH THAT MAGGOT. STAY OUT OF OUR WAR." the soldier yelled while making spit fly everywhere. The spy just stood their taking out a cigarette and igniting it with his lighter. Such a waste of fire, Pyro thought. He watched as the scout pulled back his fist to punch the spy in the face. Or as scout would put it: punch the sneaky little bastard in his face.

Pyro never really understood scouts words. Words like bitch, fuck, and hell were all new to him. Pyro stood up and grabbed his flamethrower. "Hupm hmmph hum" Pyro said. He was saying that this was the worst fight ever, but the trio took it as a warning sign. It was like he said "I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALL!" Which wasn't surprising since none of his teammates could really understand him. They all pretended that they understood what he was saying, but Pyro knew the truth.

Pyro stood there for a moment watching soldier hide in the corner, spy turning invisible, and the scout running faster then usual. Pyro walked up to his room dissapointed that a fight didn't happen. He opened his door to see his plain boring room untouched. He took off his gas mask and laid it on his nightstand. He then curled up in his blanket and fell asleep dreaming about burning that spy with the oh so flammable suit.

Ch.2 Too Close for Pyro's Taste

Pyro woke up to find that he was out of his blanket and had rolled off his bed on to the cold wooden floor. It was 12 p.m. He looked up to see the absence of something that he could not remember. Then he realized what was gone. His mask. I guess we don't get to call Pyro a he anymore. More like a she.

Pyro stood up and looked around. She did not dare talk for that sneaky little bastard called the spy would take up the opportunity of a girl in the base to have some fun. She felt her blonde hair and forgot how ratty and curly it was. It felt weird feeling her face, but she still loved her mask. Pyro grabbed her sheet, put it over her face and felt around until she found the doorknob. She then tried to find the medics room and finally found it after sneaking around the base for an hour. She sneaked in and grabbed a pair of scissors. She then cut two tiny holes so she could see.

It took hours of checking everybody's room for the familiar black oliptical mask. Then she walked into scout's room to find him sitting on his bed with guess what? Thats right. Pyro's mask. "OH, SHIT! PYRO!" scout screamed. Pyro grabbed the mask out of scout's hands and quickly turned him around so she could put on her mask. When scout secretly turned around he saw a tiny bit of blonde hair before it dissapered under the mask. Scout screamed when Pyro grabbed him and flung him out of his own room.

Scout quickly got up and ran while Pyro grabbed her flamethrower and chased him around the base. she finally ran out of breath and retreated up to her room. She didn't take off her mask. It was a sleepless start of the night. She decided to go take a shower while everybody was snoozing. She grabbed a towel and shampoo and then she went to showers. Nobody was there just like she thought so she got undressed and headed into the open showers. It felt nice getting off all of the dirt and grime on her body.

She was working on her hair when scout came in. She didn't notice him, but he noticed her. "What the fuck, lady! Why are you here?" scout yelled at the blonde. That was when he noticed the Pyro uniform. "OH FUCK!" scout said as Pyro stared at him dumbfounded. "I could say the same for you, scout!" Pyro yelled back, but then quieted down when she remembered that her team was not deaf. "I was bored, so I decided to take a shower." scout said and then he remembered what was happening. "YOUR A FUCKING WOMEN!" scout yelled. "Shut up, or flames are the last thing your ass will see."

Ch.3 Jesus

Pyro stood in front of scout holding her flamethrower inches from his face. he was sweating and his eyes were wide with fear. "Why the fuck would you just come in here. AND WHY DID YOU HAVE MY MASK LAST AFTERNOON?" Pyro was starting to yell. She had forgotten that scout had had her mask. She was just so mad. He just stood there moving his mouth, but no words came out.

Pyro calmed a little bit and moved her flamethrower 2 inches away from his face. That seemed to calm him down a bit. It was then that Pyro also remembered that she was naked. "Uh..." Pyro said as her cheeks blushed up. She quickly grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around her body before picking her flamethrower back up. "Speak, scout." Pyro demanded. " I already told you why I came in here. I had your mask because I heard tales about pyroland." scout explained "Pyroland? What the fuck? You believe that stupid kid tale?" Pyro laughed and scout's face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm not a kid!" scout yelled. "Whatever."Pyro responded. she shoved him in one of the stalls, so he couldn't get away and tell everybody her secret. She then went to the showers and got the soap out of her hair. Then she put on her red fire suit along with her mask. She showed no trace of being a girl. Much less a man. More like a thing. " imf ymmfhu mefll anmphmohy mboph ouhmmp mempphng, Imph wmll tempph somdmph mphh ymur secmpph." Pyro threatened. She said "If you tell anybody about our meeting, I will tell them your secret. The secret was that scout believed in pyroland and soldier would be the first she told. Scout seemed to catch on. "YOU WOULDN'T!" Scout yelled. Pyro nodded her head to say "Oh yes, scout. I would."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I really like where my story is going. I am for some reason getting reviews in my email box on YAHOO , but I can't see them on the reviews. I will have to look into that. I am trying to fix more of my errors like the one that said I should space them out and turn them into paragraphs. Thank you for telling me this. It looks much better, no? Well, all of these reviews (3 lol) are making me very happy. I shall continue the story. I have fixed the chapter problem, but theses first 3 chapter are going to be together because my plan wouldn't have worked unless I wanted to restart my story...*Takes a breath of air* that's all * passes out* - BOINK


	2. AN

AN

Hi sorry i havent updated for a while, but I plan to stat writing again. The next chapter wont be for a while through because i have 2 other stories now. -BOINK


End file.
